A Vingança!
by Grupo VingativoDFL
Summary: Com inveja e uma baita dor- de- cotovelo, pelo namorovida que levavam suas ex- amigas,a “pata” decide tentar a sorte também... (ORIGINAL! Garabto q vão gostar)


**NOTAS DA AUTORA 1 Olá, **bom gente, vamos esclarecer alguns pontinhos aki, para que as coisas não acabem num mal entendido por minha causa ok? Bom, este fic, é uma adaptação do texto da Pri Gilmore (valeu por me deixar usar amiga!), Primeiro beijo, eu readaptei-o de acordo com o meu viver', adicionei novos e diferentes pontos... enfim o texto da Pri, foi para mim uma base mas não é algo que possamos dizer como parecidos... a não ser pelos momentos de constrangimento...

**NOTA 2  IMPORTANTE! **Gente! Aqui nesse fanfic tem uma coisinha "delicada", o Fábio, foi o cara por quem a idiota da Isabella se apaixonou, e eu quis usar isso para zoar um pouco o fanfic... e tipo, aqui ele aparece como meu namorado, a verdade é que ele gosta das Thamirys (não sei escrever direitos o nome dela') da 6ª série, mas tipo, se a gente trocasse um "oi" simplezinho que fosse, eu JURO que teria colocado ela nesse fanfic, como sendo a namorada do Fábio, e eu namoraria com o Jhon, porém como as coisas não foram assim, resumindo, isto aqui, não passa de ficção, e o Fábio gosta da Thatimis, e não vou interferir! Não era minha intenção "denegrir" a imagem de ninguém ok?

Beijos e boa leitura

Thati

**A VINGANÇA**

**Por: Thatipertynix** ou **Thati Gilmore**_(O que preferirem)_

**resumo: **Com inveja e uma baita dor- de- cotovelo, pelo namoro/vida que levavam suas ex- amigas,a "pata" decide tentar a sorte também... (Este é um fanfic original, classifiquei como Inu Yasha por comodidade mas leiam e garanto que vão gostar)!

**ONE SHOT  
**

_**By Thati**_

Em uma bela tarde, após uns 4 anos sem ter noticias de suas ex- amigas, Thaís, Tamara, Viviane e Natacha, Isabella decide dar uma "festa", e as convida para tentar voltar com a antiga amizade... Qual não foi sua surpresa quando após ligar e fazer os convites, _todas _aceitaram ir, sem reclamar, até chegaram a agradecer, mas ambas fizeram um pedido em comum _Posso levar uma pessoa como acompanhante?_ E a tonta, a fim de não perder a chance de voltar atrás, disse que sim, que não havia nenhum problema e que podiam levar sem problema algum...

E assim foi, as quatro garotas foram a tal festa, e levaram os acompanhantes também, ao ver que chegavam quatro garotas e quatro rapazes, a pata, oops! A Isabella (N. A. É muito costumeiro a chamarmos de pata na escola por tanto já sabem, se eu colocar pata, estarei me referindo a Isabella ok?), bom voltando ao que estava dizendo... A Isabella ficou completamente surpresa, principalmente pela beleza dos oito jovens que chegavam juntos, sem entender muito bem e estando deslocada em tal "situ" ela decidiu perguntar quem eram aqueles rapazes... e a resposta, foi obvia, eles eram os namorados, Gabriel namorava Viviane, Tamara estava a namorar um tal de Jhosh, Natacha conseguira finalmente prender a atenção de seu amor, Rafael, mas o que realmente deixou Isabella simplesmente, louca! Foi ver que seu grande primeiro amor Fábio, agora estava comigo! Ah?desculpem... esqueci que isto aqui tá sendo contado em terceira pessoa... Agora, corrigindo o pequeno erro, O que deixou Isabella completamente louca, foi ver que seu primeiro grande amor, Fábio, estava agora com Thaís! Mas também, quem mandou não cuidar quando tinha?

A pobre garota ficou simplesmente pasma quando recebeu a confirmação, mas como já não mais adiantava chorar pelo leite derramado, pois só traria o trabalho de secá-lo, decidiu fugir da situação, com a desculpa de ir receber os outros convidados que estavam a chegar naquele momento …

No dia seguinte, ela acordara com os olhos completamente inchados, de tanto chorar essa noite, por descobrir que aquele que ela tanto amou, e continuava a amar tinha encontrado consolo nos braços de outra... Ela parecia até um espantalho, na verdade eu acho que um destes se espantaria de vê- la por que estava realmente num estado de deploração total!

Não demorou muito para que a pata recebesse a ligação de uma vaca! Pois, é, não foi engano não ... Foi mesmo uma vaca quem ligou para ela...

_- alô?_

Oi, quem fala?

_- Sô eu Isa!_

Ah, oi Mariana!

_- Tudo bem?como é que foi o reencontro com as quatro?_

Ai Mari, foi péssimo, horrível, o pior de tudo é que ... Sabe, nenhuma delas veio sozinha, as quatro vieram acompanhadas por seus respectivos namorados mas...

_- Mas o que menina?_

Nossa, eu não acredito, foi muita brecha da Thaís ter feito isso comigo Mariana!

_- Ok mas o que exatamente ela fez?_

Ela... ela tá namorando o Fábio! E eles chegaram juntos! e o pior de tudo é que ela sabia muito bem que eu ainda sô apaixonada por ele e não hesitou nadinha em trazê-lo na festa na minha casa e apresentá-lo para todos como seu namorado! A Viviane tava com um tal de Gabriel... e por ai foi...

_Ai Bel, puxa que coisa chata!_

Nhai (não sei o que é isso mas às vezes a gente \cabo pronunciando coisas estranhas não é?) Mari... Ce num sabe nem como é que eu estou, nossa, se me visse agora você nem acreditava!

_- Bom, mas eu sei de uma coisa que vai te deixar super feliz!_

Ah é? Então me fala logo o que é ?

_- Bom, tem uns amigos meus aqui, que vão dar uma super festa e eu acho que principalmente agora que você ta ruinzinha, ia fazer bem se você viesse comigo! O que acha da idéia?_

Ah... não sei não Mariana...

_Olha, faz o seguinte, fica ai que eu me arrumo e vou ai na tua casa para gente conversar melhor ok?_

Legal então, fico aqui te esperando.

_- Então até!_

Até.

Então a pata e vaca desligaram o telefone. Não demorou nem bem dez minutos e Mariana já havia chegado à casa de Isabella.

Olha Bel, você tem que ir nessa festa de qualquer jeito! Vai ser o Maximo, a melhor ano, só vai gente legal! Tenho quase que certeza absoluta de que se você for vai arranjar um cara legal, é capaz até você desencanar desse amor de tantos anos que você sente pelo Fábio, alias, eu não acho que isso seja amor mas sim uma obsessão por que faça- me o favor faz um século que você não o vê e diz que continua apaixonada!

Ai tá legal, eu vou nessa festa com você! Quando que é?

É hoje à noite!

Ok, mas.. então...

Que foi?

Me ajuda a escolher uma roupa!

E ambas passaram a tarde escolhendo a tal roupa que usariam as duas na tal festa, o que nenhuma delas sabia é que, os quatro casaizinhos do dia anterior também foram convidados...

_** Na festa **_

Olha só Thís, a fazenda já chegou...-comentou Viviane.

É, eu percebi...

Eu queria saber como é que eles fizeram para conseguir entrar aqui com passe livre!-diz Natacha.

Para terem entrado acho que elas têm convite né Natacha! Que pergunta!

Ai Tamara...

Só o que eu quero é que elas não venham aqui para nos atormentar!

Ih, vai ser difícil, nossa sorte é que isso aqui ta cheio e elas ainda nem perceberam que a gente tá aqui.

Enquanto as garotas conversavam sobre a chegada da "fazendinha!" os outros rapazes também conversavam e logo foram buscar bebidas para eles e suas respectivas namoradas, claro né? Tão ´pensando o que? Tem que fazer alguma coisa também!

Oi Fábio!- A pata chegou nele tentando puxar assunto com a maior cara de pau possível ignorando, ou pelo menos fingindo não saber que ele já tinha namorada...

Ah... Dá licença? Eu nem te conheço _menina._

O que? Como assim? Você, como você pode me chamar de menina?

Ó só, eu vou ver minha namorada lá com os caras, por tanto vê se acha outra paquera por que comigo você não tem futuro!

E assim eles e os amigos seguiram seu caminho enquanto a idiota tinha os olhos lacrimejando pelo fora que havia levado.

Já chegamos- disse Gabriel sorrindo e dando um copo de alguma coisa para Viviane, Rafael fez o mesmo com Natacha, Jhosh com Tamara e Fábio com Thaís.

Em algum lugar ali naquela mesma festa...

Ai Mari... Eu to malz mesmo, sem nenhuma só chancezinha se quer... o próprio Fábio acabou de me dar um fora!

Eu te falei para esquecer dele!

Você fala como se fosse fácil!

Se você quiser vai ser fácil agora enquanto você quiser continuar com isso não dá né?

É, acho que você tem, razão. Mas então, o que é que eu faço?

SE esforce um pouco em ficar com outros homens pelo menos né menina?

Ah eu não sei não Mariana, já faz uns três anos pelo menos que eu não fico com ninguém, parece até que desses três anos para cá, os homens passaram a me achar feia, chata, sei lá, só o que eu sei é que nenhum mais me pediu para ficar...

E que tal, se você ficasse com alguém aqui?

Hum... é verdade, eu cansei disso, eu te juro Mariana, que eu vou ficar com o primeiro cara que vier falar comigo, pode ter certeza! Ou o meu nome não é Isabella Luísa de Pontes Teixeira!

Ah... você tem certeza absoluta do que esta falando Isa... por que se você quiser ainda esta em tempo de mudar o que você disse e...-dizia Mariana enquanto olhava atentamente para alguma coisa que estava atrás da pata.

Tenho, e não vou retirar uma só misera palavra do que eu disse, já chega de ficar esperando, eu tenho que correr atrás se quiser e te re-juro o que disse, eu vou ficar com o primeiro que vier falar comigo!

Ai amiga, você não tem a menor idéia do que acabou de falar... Bom, eu estou com um pouquinho de sede, e aqui não tem o suco que eu quero por tanto vou lá no outro bar e já volto ok? Te cuida e cuidado de qualquer jeito!

Ahan...

Pobre Isabella, não passava de uma pobre inconseqüente e não tinha idéia da besteira que a pouco falara...

Oi gata- cumprimentou uma voz desconhecida pela garota.

Ah? Oi...-ela hesitou um pouco em continuar falando ao ver quem estava se dirigindo a ela.

E ai você quer beber algo?

Não brigada...-dizia ela procurando sua amiga com o olhar mas esta estava muito ocupada para atendê-la, e jamais pararia de beijar um cara para ver como ela estava...

Ahm... Aqui tá cheio de mais pro meu gosto fofinha, por tanto vamos pra um lugar que esteja mais vazio entendeu?

Ande, eu sei de um lugar onde a gente pode ficar bem mais à vontade...

Realmente essa era de dar pena, o cara era horrorivível! Ridículo, o hálito cheirava a pinga, os dentes todos amarelos, cabelo mal arrumado (N.A não é o par perfeito para ela?), mas ainda assim era de dar pena, nem ele, sendo uma figura assim tão feia, merecia uma castigo desses...

Ah, eu estou bem aqui...

Bom, eu queria ser gentil com você mas se diz- me que estás bem aqui, então me beije logo.

Ele não esperou por resposta, a puxou para perto de si, roçou seu nariz e logo a beijou de maneira demorada.

Como eles não estavam sendo nada discretos, os quatro casais apaixonados apenas observavam ao amoroso beijo da pata com o "porco".

Ah...

E aí meu amor? Gostou?

...-Isabella não estava em condições de responder, também após um trauma desse tipo quem conseguiria falar?

**_Intervenção da autora_**

Vocês querem saber? Ok, Aí me desculpa por queimar seu filme amiga! A Viviane! Só mesmo ela para conseguir falar depois de algo assim, nem mesmo a pata pode, parabéns Viviane!

**_Fim da intervenção da autora_**

Bom, o que acha de sairmos daqui logo em meu amor? Eu conheço um lugar muitíssimo romântico aonde nós vamos nos sentir bem mais à vontade...- o cara ainda não tinha se tocado mas havia um pedacinho de folha em seus dentes...

Ahm... limpe os dentes!

O que?

Tem uma folhinha verde nos teus dentes agora vê se limpa logo!

Mentira, não tem nada nos meus dentes! Eu não estou vendo nada de errado neles! (Que cara mais burro')

O pessoal, olha aqui!-chamava Isabella- tem um pedacinho de folha nos dentes dele ou não tem?

Tem sim vários gritaram mas apenas um se atreveu a dizer o seguinte.

Tem sim uma folhinha no dente dele mas é bem menor do que a que esta presente no seu! – Gente.. que mico, depois dessa se fosse eu sumiria do mapa, e agora? Para onde ir? Como fugir daquele ligar?

Pronto tá feliz - o cara disse já mostrando o dente desta vez limpo- agora vamos ao lugar romântico e prazeroso que eu te disse?

Sem ter outra opção, ela foi com ele ao tal lugar, o seguiu por uns dez minutos sem falar nenhuma palavrinha só se quer, afinal, para que piorar mais ainda a situação?

Não demorou muito tempo a mais e eles pararam não era difícil descrever o maravilhoso lugar que o cara disse que conhecia. Ele fez questão de levar Isabella ao melhor lugar que ela chegaria a conhecer, ou pelo menos o lugar do qual jamais deveria ter saído, eles estavam exatamente atrás de um buteco velho que tinha ali, cheio de sacolas de lixo, eles estavam perto de uma arvore, ao lado do corpo de um rato em decomposição e por tanto eu lhe peço que responda a pergunta que mm quer calar que raio de lugar era esse? Logo a o homem viu aquele corpo e gritou

Tira! tira isso daqui tira, tira! Tira logo!-ele berrava de um amaneira e com a utilização de uma voz que fez com que Isabella refletisse um pouco sobre aquela estranha figura que era aparentemente um homem mas nunca se sabe né?

Uh... obriga_do- _este misero detalhe do "do" fez com que Isabella estivesse certa novamente de que era um homem.

Por nada...

Aí meu amorzinho, você não vai tirar a sua roupa pra que a gente fique mais à vontade não?

Ah! Rarrarra! Tá bom, mas não vou mesmo!

Por que não linda... vamos vai, preá gente ficar mais a vontade...

…

Tá bom eu tiro...

Na manha seguinte em outros lugares, na verdade, em quatro lugares, Fábio, Rafael, Jhosh e Gabriel, acordavam felizes ao lado de suas amadas... (NA owwwwwwwww que meigo!) e assim continuou sendo por muito tempo a mais.

_**§ Oito aninhos depois §**_

Na casa da Thati (Thaíseu!)

Aiiiiiii um bebê!

Sim meu amor um bebê e nós o criaremos com muito amor...

Na casa da Tamara

Ai, socorro! o que eu faço? Nós estamos esperando trigêmeos Tamara! Você não esta feliz meu amor?

Bom, se eles não forem como a Amanda eu vou ficar ainda mais feliz!

Na casa da Natacha

Ai Rafael... Nosso filhinho... não é meigo... esta aprendendo a andar...

Na casa da Viviane

Meu amor! Segunda gravidez, nós teremos mais um bebezinho e este parece que vai ser menino...

Que coisa maravilhosa Viviane...

Na casa da pata (se preparem e tomem cuidado para não terem esse fim!)

RITA! VAI BUSCAR A LEILANYE NA ESCOLA AGORA! EDUARDO NÃO ESQUECE DE LEVAR A CARLOTA PARA CRECHE! MARIANY VAI TROCAR A FRAUDA DA ALINE, GABRIELA NÃO ESQUECE DE IR BUSCAR O ROBERTO NA ESCOLA, MARCELO DEIXA DE SER PREGUIÇOSO E VAI LOGO DAR BANHO NA CLAUDIA! GABRIÉÉÉÉLAAAAA DEIXA DE TENTAR FUGIR E VAI LOGO BUSCAR MAIS ÁGUA PARA MIM NO POÇO! RODRIGO VAI ESQUENTAR A JANTA SUA E DOS SEUS IRMÃOS! FLAVIO E JULIA SUBAM LA NO MORRO PARA COMPRAR COMIDA! GUSTAVO SAI LOGO DESSE BANHEIRO...

**_Moral da histtória _NUNCA faça mal aos outros sem saber quem eles realmente são! (não tem nada haver com a historia mas tudo bm! A moral transcrita na verdade é nunca faça promessas sem vcalor, cuidado com o que você diz, e enfim, depois de fazer tanto mal a muitas pessoas, quem acaba sempore fudido e se ferrando é você! IDIOTA!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**---

Oieeeeeeee como é que vão pessoal? Beleza? Bom, esse é o primeiro fanfic original escrito pela minha pessoa! Espero que vocês tenham gostado de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever! Quanto a historia de o Fábio ficar comigo no final... Realmente acho que não tem nem chance, foi mesmo para dar o clima na história, como já deixei bem explicado em minha segunda nota! Quanto a Vivi ficar com o Gabriel sei ñ... ele ta nos EUA, quem sabe não se apaixona la? A natacha ficar com o Rafael, nem conheço a o cara mas ela gosta dele então... e a Tamara! Ela não gosta de ninguém, assim de forma apaixonante como eu a Vivi a e a Naty por isso inventei o Jhosh para ficar com ela!

Hum... novamente eu agradeço a minha amiga Priscilla que gentilmente me permitiu usar como base o fic dela, eu te adoro Pri! E também lhe agradeço amiga pelos conselhos que me deu naquela noite que eu tava malz... com medo... assustada, e você foi a única pessoa que me veio em mente para pedir ajuda! Foi realmente bem útil!

Bom, não tenho mais o que comentar né? Ahhhhhh! lembrei! lembrei! Camila amiga! Que que é isso em? você ta fazendo complô? Tem mais gente me cobrando aquela fic que você já tinha pedido... Hum... eu estou em reforma pesada aki em casa e o arquivo com a mudança do PC, acabou se perdendo, mas eu tô dando um jeitinho e decidi que vou fazer uma songfic do casal ok? Eu já sei do começo até o fim mas enquanto eu não vir aquela sua foto não começarei se quer a digitar!

Muitos 

Beijos

E

Espero

Muitos

Reviws

Thati 


End file.
